


Taking a Chance

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Confrontations, Drunk Jesse, Easter egg if you get it, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sweet, Werewolf Jesse, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Jesse had always hid his lycan side as best he could.Little did he know that those that considered him family already knew of his secret.What then about his puppy crush?





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Full Moon - A Werewolf McCree Fanzine.

As a young boy, Jesse had struggled to come to terms with his lycan side. Werewolves were not what one would classify as a first-class citizen. They were often abducted and sold as entertainment, all because they were different. 

Exotic in the eye of men.

There were still people to this day that feared them, feared them like they feared the omnics after the crisis, claiming them to be abominations, as beings not worthy of human rights.

For that reason, Jesse’s mother had taught him to hide, to never reveal this side of himself. When she had died all those years ago, Jesse had held onto what she had taught him, vowing to never let anyone know his secret.

Deadlock had happened to survive, a gang of misfits, of thieves and murderers. They had treated him with as much respect as a stray dog, but as the years went by, he too grew up to be a lanky teenager with a disrespect for the law. He became what he had to -to survive, to exist. 

Then one cloudy day; Jack and Gabriel got a hold of him. They gave him a chance, a home, a purpose. They offered him the life he was so cruelly robbed off. They gave him a chance to make a difference in the world, and a difference he had made. In more ways than one...

The first few years in Blackwatch had been brutal. For a long time, he had been used to rules of criminals, of brutes. Adjusting to a military regime had proved difficult to get a hang of. 

It didn’t help that he felt as alone back then, as he did in Deadlock. The agents he was assigned to work with saw him as nothing more than a criminal, a child with no life experience, when in truth; he had experienced more than any of them in the short years he had walked on this earth.

Poor Jack and Gabriel had tried their best to help him out. They supported and gave comfort as well as they could, but Jesse still struggled with letting people close to him. His closest friend had been Captain Amari back then. Ana and Fareeha had been as close to a normal family situation that he’d gotten since his mother died. The little girl had been a darling back then, growing up to be much like her mother; opinionated and stubborn, but with a soft spot for family. And family was apparently what they had decided Jesse to be.

Then there was the knight of old... The crusader.

Reinhardt had been ancient in the eyes of a teenage Jesse, but heck if he didn’t adopt the most pathetic puppy crush on the older man. From the beginning, he’d had a soft spot for Reinhardt, following him like a puppy followed his master. 

But Reinhardt had been good to Jesse, teaching him how to stand up for himself when the only thing he wanted to do was lash out. He was unlike anyone Jesse had ever known. Reinhardt was soft and gentle when he needed to be, always loud and explosive when having fun and downright dangerous when what he stood for was threatened. 

He had already served for what seemed like a lifetime to Jesse when he first joined Blackwatch. His hair had faded to a silvery white, but the vibrant blond still dominated most of his head. Jesse’s soul sang for him, longing, wanting, but Jesse never acted out on it. 

What did he have to offer the older man anyway? A life of troubles, a secret he could never share, a bad smoking habit and an even worse diet. A knight like Reinhardt would never think twice about a young mutt like Jesse. Besides, he already had Ana, didn’t he? 

Instead they had grown to be close friends, spending evenings together, eating, watching old movies and talking. Jesse had told him about his past, his hometown, his mother’s cooking and how much he missed her. Reinhardt just listened whenever he would talk about his past. Jesse talking had been the only thing that could make him quiet, Rein’s kryptonite, Torbjörn had joked for many years.

Until Ana’s death.  
Genji had left a short time before it happened, leaving Jesse alone without a friend his own age. Then out of the blue, Reinhardt had decided to retire. Jack and Gabriel had their own problems to deal with, fighting over petty details. 

In the end, Jesse had decided to leave too, he had nothing more left in Overwatch. His family gone, split up. His best friend deserting him, Reinhardt leaving... Jesse had had no place in Overwatch anymore. So he sneaked out one night, taking only what he could not leave behind. 

Peacekeeper, his mother’s serape, the cowboy hat Jack and Gabriel had given him on his first day as an official Blackwatch agent. The spurs he’d been given by Reinhardt on his 20th birthday, completing his gunslinger get-up as the older man had explained. He also took his comm device just in case, disabling the tracking system. 

Jesse had lived the life of a drifter after that. He worked freelance as Joel Morricone to earn money from time to time, but shortly after leaving Zurich happened and every agent of Overwatch and Blackwatch were criminalized as their files were made public, making him and everyone else a juicy target for bounty hunters. He spent the remaining six years running from the law, drifting through all of the world continents, always on the move, never resting. Joel Morricone did do him justice every now and then though, holding him afloat just enough for him to breathe. 

During that time, Talon had raged havoc on the “free world”, terrorizing Earth as a whole, leaving no country untouched. Somehow Jesse always seemed to end up splash in the middle of one of their raids, as if they somehow were following every move he made. 

A week ago, his comm had cracked to life once more for Winston’s recall.  
‘We can make a difference again!’ rang through his ears for a few days before he had decided that he would answer. 

Reinhardt always told the story of how Balderich was chosen by Overwatch, how he believed it was a great honor and that he had to answer when called. The story he had told had always hit somewhere deep within Jesse. 

It’s probably why he found himself stuck on yet another train eating up ground towards Gibraltar. Jesse’s weakness had always been loyalty, not exactly made better after befriending Reinhardt with all his honor and glory. 

He’s half asleep in a dark corner seat when someone huge plops down beside him, making the small seat creak desperately beneath the weight. 

“I would recognize that hat anywhere, my friend.” Reinhardt laughs as quietly as someone his size can. 

Jesse feels like he’s 20 years old again as he peeks out from under his hat brim, eyes wandering up to meet Reinhard’s strikingly blue eye staring right back at him. His smile widens impossibly at seeing the older man again. 

“Well I’ll be damned. Reinhardt, yer a sight for sore eyes!” Jesse drawl as he scoots his hat further back on his head with a flick of his fingers. 

“Where have you been, young buck? I have not heard of you since... since... Well I am sure you have a story or two of your own to tell!” Reinhardt booms excitedly beside him. 

Jesse’s mood faltered like ice water on heated skin at Reinhardt’s stumble, immediately remembering Ana. He couldn’t help the sting of jealousy that washed over him, the older man obviously still enamored by the woman now long gone. He tipped his head forward, rustling his hat enough to fall down, shadowing his face once more. 

Memories of agents barking in his direction, sneers of ‘filthy desert dog’ along with harsh shoves, invades his mind. If only they’d known how right they’d been. Gabriel had helped a lot once he caught wind of what was happening, but even though most backed off, there were still a few left that still saw him as something dirty the cat dragged in. 

Which brought him back to this moment. Even if Jesse had wanted to, he doubted Reinhardt would even look twice in his direction, truly seeing him for the worthless being that he was. Jesse had always tried to hide his insecurities behind a blinding personality with a bravado a mile wide. 

He had never been sure of just how successful his act had been, no one ever calling him out on it, but sometimes he would catch Jack looking at him with a sad glint in his eyes. Gabriel would be more supportive, Ana would insist on having tea and Reinhardt would follow him around, telling stories whether he wanted to listen to them or not. 

Jesse was fairly sure that no one knew about his little secret though. He figured maybe Angela had picked up on the anomaly in his blood work, but she was sworn to keep his secret...wasn’t she? 

Instead Jesse raised his metal hand and wiggles his fingers. He grins a little at Reinhardt’s gasp before his hand is yanked up and the older man laughs. 

“That is indeed an honorable injury!” Reinhardt grins as he inspects the hand, stretching his fingers wide, curling them into a fist, grinning like a kid at Christmas. 

“How does it work?” He finally asks as he lets the hand go. 

Immediately, Jesse misses the warm, curious fingers. 

“Reckon it ain’t much different from any other hand. Still feel and control it’s every move.” Jesse shrugs. 

“Much stronger than the last one though, learned that the hard way.” He laughs at the memory. 

Reinhardt seems to have caught onto the meaning as his face got that ‘deer caught in the headlights’ expression before he too broke out in laughter. 

Their conversation went easier after that. He learned of Reinhard’s small-town life after he retired from Overwatch, how he and Brigitte had a workshop in the little town. He’d lived a simple life, not at all a life matching the cocky crusader Jesse once knew. 

After a few hours, they both fell into a comfortable silence. Jesse obviously exhausted, falls asleep cuddled up to the older man’s big frame, feeling safe for the first time in six years. As he sleeps, Reinhardt covers him with a big arm, gently pulling the younger man closer to his body before he too falls asleep, a soft smile on his tired face. 

Jesse is the first to wake up, groggy and stiff from his power nap. A flush spreads across his face like wildfire when he registers the position he’s in. He’s cuddled close to Reinhardt, his head resting on a huge pectoral muscle, Reinhardt’s arm draped behind Jesse’s back, across his waist, holding him close to the older man’s body. His hat, Jesse notes, is tightly clutched in Reinhardt’s hand. 

Moving as gently as he’s able to, Jesse lifts his head from its place on Reinhardt’s chest, softly studying the sleeping man’s face. He’d never thought he’d get the chance to see Reinhardt again, and yet here he was. Sleeping, softly snoring as he held Jesse close, just like he used to when they had their movie night all those years ago. 

“Did no one ever teach you that it is rude to stare at sleeping people?” Reinhardt suddenly rumbles, laughing gently as he opened his eye and smiles down at Jesse. 

“S really good t’see you again, Rein.” Jesse smiles up at the older man, delighted that Reinhardt didn’t seem bothered by his arm draped around Jesse’s waist. 

“It looks like we are closing in on Gibraltar, Jesse. I am glad to see that it has not changed much since I last visited.” Reinhardt smiles, deep in thought. 

Looking out the train window, Jesse sighs softly. He wasn’t entirely sure if this was the right choice yet, but as Reinhardt said, he had been called. He must answer. Always. 

Reinhardt placed the cowboy hat firmly on Jesse’s head, laughing loudly as Jesse grunts disapprovingly. Moving his arm back to his side of the seat, he stretched his arms over his head, fingers touching the ceiling of the train wagon. 

Barely fifteen minutes later their station was announced over the speakers. Getting up, Jesse grabbed the small backpack that he’d stuffed under his seat. 

“Now where is the rest of your things?” Reinhardt asked as he’d gathered his luggage, staring expectantly down at Jesse. 

“Got everything I need right here.” Jesse said, not meeting the other man’s eye. 

He knew what Reinhardt must think looking at him, a dirty street dog, unkempt and smelly. On the run, he’d never had the luxury of clean clothes, showers or even belongings of his own. He’d had to carry everything he owned on his back, making no room for unnecessary stuff. 

“Well then, let us go home!” Reinhardt booms excitedly, dropping the awkward silence that had followed Jesse’s lack of belongings. 

*

Before he knew it, six months had passed them by. Winston had taken over the role of Strike Commander, gathering all the agents he could. They were still stamped as criminals, but they’d made a difference in their short time on active duty. The new Overwatch actively worked against Talon, tracking them down, sabotaging their attacks or stealing whatever they were after before they could get there. 

Jesse ran what he knew was the new Blackwatch division. Though no one referred to it as such, they secretly knew. It wasn’t as shadowed as it had been back when Gabriel ran Blackwatch, but Winston did things different than the Commanders. The main difference was that Winston accepted defeat, where Jack and Gabriel had not. 

Through their new information, they had learned of Ana being alive. It came as a huge shock to everyone. 

Everyone but Jesse. 

On his travels, he had encountered the sniper only known as Shrike. Jesse knew her the second the wind changed direction though. Ana was family, her scent imprinted on Jesse's memory as if it was his own.

He never went after her, but he had thanked her for her help, mouthed her name as he knew her scope would be tuned in on him, reading his lips. 

“You knew she yet lived.” Reinhardt caught him off guard later that night, frown firmly in place as he grabbed his arm none too gently to turn him around.

“Ain’t my place t’ rattle on ‘er.” Jesse bit back defensively, wringing his arm out of Reinhardt’s firm grip. 

“Not your place?!” Reinhardt shouted, so visibly angry it almost made Jesse want to step down, show his neck submissively. 

Instead he squared his shoulders and turned around to leave, hurt piercing through his chest at Reinhardt’s anger. He understood the other man’s feelings, but Jesse had secrets of his own to keep. He figured Ana must have had just as good a reason to stay ’dead’. 

“Do not turn your back on me, Jesse McCree.” Reinhardt growls dangerously low, so out of character that it made Jesse freeze up on the spot, ice running down his spine in warning. 

For long minutes, nothing happened, and when Jesse finally turned around, the sight that met him almost broke his heart. 

Jesse had seen Reinhardt cry twice in his life. Once when Ana died, had held him until the older man fell asleep in his arms. The second time from a distance as the world remembered Strike Commander John “Jack” Morrison. He had been one of few who had come to Gabriel’s grave afterward, paying his respects to his old friend, so unfairly remembered. 

A single tear had slipped from Reinhard’s eye, slowly rolling down his cheek. The man looked as broken as the day they’d gotten the message from Jack. 

“There’s a reason behind everything Ana does, Reinhardt. I gotta believe that what she’s doing is a part of a bigger plot. Part of something that is bigger than us.” Jesse says softly, hoping that it would be enough for Reinhardt. 

The older man is quiet for a long time, different expressions crossing his face as the minute's ticks by. Eventually, he looked up to meet his eyes. Jesse could see the resolve in them before the man nods firmly. Jesse prays that Reinhardt will leave it be, but he knows all too well that the older man won’t. 

“Rei..-” Jesse speaks up but is immediately interrupted. 

“Gabriel?” Reinhardt asked firmly, hope so evidently shining through his entire body, almost bringing him to his toes as he waits for Jesse to reply. 

“This can’t go further than your ears, Rein.” Jesse points a finger at Reinhardt’s chest, but him avoiding to answer, seems to have been answer enough for the older man as a soft smile grace his lips. 

“And what of Jack?” He pushes on, still hopeful. 

Jesse nods once, courtly, but a nod none the less. 

“The wraith and the old soldier.” He whispers, watching as Reinhardt’s eye widened almost comically. 

Reinhardt nods once in affirmation, determined with new hope. 

“It does not matter who they are, my friend. For as long as they live, there is yet hope.” The voice is so optimistic, so certain. It reminds Jesse of Reinhardt when he first joined Overwatch, meeting the giant crusader for the first time. 

“It will be our secret.” He finishes, a genuine smile on his face as he turns to leave Jesse. 

He watches Reinhardt walk away, somewhat relieved that the older man didn’t question how he knew of their survival when no one else did. He shook his head sadly as once more, thoughts of the past played before his eyes and dread for what the future held filled his mind. 

Jesse would be a fool if be denied his fear of the future. What would happen if anyone found out about his lycan side if anyone saw? His ears were easily concealed by his floppy hair when he wasn’t wearing his hat, his tail uncomfortably tucked around his waist, hidden beneath his wide belt. 

As a young man, he’d made sure to never shower with the rest of the agents. Whenever shirts needed to be off, he thanked his lucky stars that Gabriel had been just as hairy as he was, quickly shutting down snickers and whispers. He’d worked his whole life to hide this, but he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to run forever. 

He longed for companionship, intimacy, to have someone love him for who he was and not because of it. The depressive thoughts made Jesse want to drown, walking by his quarters to pick up a good bottle of bourbon before sneaking off to his favorite hideout, dropping out on supper altogether. 

That’s where Reinhardt found him later that day, drunk off of his ass as he rested against the trunk of the tree standing proud in his old hideout. It had the best view of the sea, Jesse had argued some twenty years ago. 

“I see you hold your liquor as poorly as ever, my friend.” Reinhardt laughs wholeheartedly as he sits down in front of Jesse, the ground vibrating as he hits it. 

Jesse grinned up at Reinhardt, setting his hat down beside them as he takes another sip of his drink, offering the beverage to Reinhardt, taking another sip as the older man shakes his head, declining. 

“Are you sure that you are drunk enough?” Reinhardt smiles, a soft snort escaping him. 

“Heck, might even be drunk enough ta confess t’ya.” Jesse slurred.

“You...- For me?” Reinhardt asked shocked, a puzzled look on his face. 

“Always had a crush on ya, Rein.” He admits seemingly easy now that he’d spilled his beans. 

“And what of Genji?” Reinhardt questioned calmly. 

“G-genji?! Heck, people always wondered about Reyes, but I ain’t ever been asked ‘bout Genji before.” Jesse exclaimed, waving his arms animatedly.

That brought a deafening laugh out of the older man, it continued for a good while before he calmed down enough to smile at Jesse. 

“I never questioned those two, Jesse. I am very certain that Jack would have killed you long ago if you as much as looked at Gabriel that way, even during their worst. And like Jack, Gabriel never had eyes for anyone else.” Reinhardt laughed wholeheartedly as he grinned widely. He suddenly sobered, face going back to the confused and worried mask. 

“I did not know of your feelings, Jesse. I had hoped, on more than one occasion, mind you. But you were young, is still young. You needed time to explore, so I never acted on my own feelings towards you. I yet have to.” The confession was sobering, making Jesse cork his bottle and put it away. 

“Never did, y’know.” Jesse says almost inaudibly after a long silence. 

“Explore.” He adds as an afterthought before continuing. “Something’s wrong with me. Makes me... I-” 

“There is nothing wrong with you, my friend. Any person would be lucky to hold your love and adoration.” Reinhardt reach out to ruffle Jesse’s hair, making his ears twitch happily. 

“If y’all really knew the truth, you’d think otherwise...” Jesse almost whispers, bowing his head sadly.

“I already know, Jesse. I have known from the very first month after you joined Overwatch. It never mattered what you were as long as you liked who you were.” Reinhardt confessed, a gentle smile on his lips, eye pleading with Jesse to understand the words. 

“You grew into a wonderful man, who were we to judge you for being different?” he added as an afterthought. 

“W-we? Plural?” Jesse swallowed audibly as he’s ripped out of his speechless state.

“Jack and Gabriel always knew, they held it a secret until Ana found out. As you know, nothing goes past that woman.” Reinhardt laughs. 

“Torbjörn added two and two together around the same time I did, but we were ordered by Jack to keep quiet until the day you decided to confide in us. It was not our secret to tell, Jesse. All we could do was support you to the best of our ability.” 

The words washed over Jesse, drowning out everything else around them. They’d all known. His adopted family had known and they had still accepted him, loved him and helped him be who he was today. Looking up into Reinhardt’s eye, he could see nothing but adoration towards him. 

“I always feared what would happen if anyone found out. In Blackwatch, we encountered other...other werewolves. They’d been abducted or sold off by their parents, they were nothing but hollow souls, Reinhardt. Tortured, brainwashed, sold and resold.” Tears filled Jesse’s vision as he remembered the poor people they’d rescued. Gabriel’s furious reactions to those missions suddenly made a whole lot more sense to Jesse now. 

“Ho-how did you find out?” He asks, voice small, still dreading the answer. 

“Your ears.” Reinhardt smiled.

“M-ma ears?” Jesse asked confused until Reinhardt nodded towards the top of Jesse’s head. 

“Your ears wiggle when you are happy, Jesse. Many nights when you would fall asleep beside me, you could not control your ears. They emerged from your hair and would twitch happily sometimes.” The explanation was so simple, yet so grounding to Jesse. 

“But...” Jesse once more felt like he was twenty years old, so stunned by everything that had been revealed. Reinhardt had known all along and he’d still fallen for Jesse. He had hoped, longed and let go of him so that Jesse could explore, could grow on his own. 

The silence stretched on for a long time, Reinhardt having moved over to sit beside him at some point, softly leaning into his shoulder, staring at his face. 

“Did you know that you have freckles?” Reinhardt suddenly asks out of the blue. 

“Shucks...” Jesse smiles, a perplexed laugh leaving his lips at the absurdity of this moment. To hell with his freckles, did Reinhardt know that he was crushing on a werewolf? Did he really understand it... 

Getting up to his knees Jesse’s hands went for his belt buckle, snapping it open along with the top button on his fly. Reinhardt coughed and blushed as his eyes went comically wide, hand shooting out to stop Jesse’s motions, words unable to leave his mouth though. 

“Relax old man, I believe I’m a wine and dine ‘em, though I could be wrong. Never been on a date before.” Jesse laughs as he reaches back to fish out his tail, flipping and fluffing it irritably as the blood rushed back into the tip. 

Jesse’s tail bore the same muddy brown color that his hair had, soft caramel highlights striped throughout the long appendage. His ears held the same color, softly striped too, though Reinhardt had already seen them many times. 

He’d never seen Jesse’s tail, no one besides his mama had. Reinhardt seemed to be mesmerized by his tail though and Jesse wasn’t completely sure how he felt about that. 

“You were always beautiful Jesse, but I never knew just how beautiful you would be in your true form. You should never hide, my friend.” Reinhardt said softly, eye glittering as they crinkled in the corners. 

The alcohol was quickly leaving his system, he’d never been able to stay drunk for long anyway, leaving him with a sensation he’d never felt before. His skin buzzed and his muscles were relaxed, his mind was quiet for once. All sensations he’d never felt before. 

“Did ya really mean it?” Jesse finally finds himself asking as yet another stretch of silence makes itself known. 

Reinhardt only hums in reply, back resting against the trunk of the tree, staring out over the setting sun. 

“D’ya still...” The words are almost stuck in Jesse’s throat. “..-feel?” 

The gentle laugh that bubbles up from Reinhardt’s chest almost sets Jesse’s blood on fire, making him pout like a teenager with ruffled feathers. The older man was infuriating like this. He’d always been a tease, a flirt, like Jesse, but where Jesse had grown serious, Reinhardt had grown calm. 

He was still the tease and flirt Jesse knew him as, but retirement had calmed the older man. Calmed him in a different way than Jesse’s exile had hardened him. 

“A crusader only loves once, Jesse.” Reinhardt admitted, softly staring into Jesse’s eyes. 

“What about Ana?” Jesse asked, breaking eye contact. 

“There was never anything between us, Jesse. I was blind to everyone but your eyes.” His hand came up beneath Jesse’s chin, gently lifting it so that Jesse would have to look at him. 

“If you will have me, I have been yours for the past two decades.” 

Jesse could feel his resistance leave his body, wash away the fears as hope blossoms in the pit of his stomach once more. It’s enough for him to slowly lean up to meet Reinhardt’s lips. The kiss, a soft touch of lips that stretches on, making Jesse lightheaded. 

Reinhardt slowly break the kiss, resting his forehead against Jesse’s as he laughs softly. 

“Thank you for giving me this chance, Jesse. For trusting me. I vow that I will do my best to be worthy of your love.” He almost whispers, eye staring so sincerely into Jesse’s. 

Jesse’s heart hurts as the bubble finally burst. Reinhardt’s arms come around him, pulling him in close, watching over him as Jesse spend some time finding his way back to himself. They sit like that for hours, the sun a small orange dot on the horizon by the time Jesse uncurls from Reinhardt’s arms,

Jesse does not put his tail away or hide his ears as they walk back to the building. Hand in hand with Reinhardt, they walk back to the common area, putting on one of their old favorite movies as they cuddle up on the couch. 

Reinhardt’s body is huge where it lays draped over Jesse’s lap, Rein’s head resting just beneath Jesse’s heart as he runs his hand through the silver locks. It’s comfortable, Reinhardt’s weight grounding him as people walk by or sit down across from them.

Whenever Jesse’s heartbeat runs wild with fear, Reinhardt anchors him with a simple squeeze of his thigh, grounding him in the here and now. Jesse knows this will take time, undoing a lifetime of secrecy is not done in a day or even a year, but with Reinhardt supporting him, catching him when he falls... Jesse has hope once more. 

The only thing he wanted to accomplish now was gathering his family once more, all of them. To show them that they’re stronger together, giving them that second chance that they’d given him two decades ago. It was a steep debt to pay, but he was positive that he could do it. 

“What are you smiling at?” Reinhardt asks, rolling over on his back, head now resting in Jesse’s lap. 

“Want ‘ma family back. Want our family back.” He corrects himself, leaning down to meet Reinhardt’s lips when the older man snakes a hand around his neck and pushes him down. The kiss is soft, more smile than lips. 

“We will get them back, Jesse. Together, we will get them all back.” Reinhardt promises. And a crusader never breaks its promise, Jesse smiles to himself. 

“Know this is early ‘n all, but I love ya, Rein. Think I always have.” Jesse whispers, flustered cheeks burning hot as he refuses to meet Reinhardt’s eye. He has no choice when his head is pushed down to meet Reinhardt’s lips once more. 

“I love you too, Jesse. Always have.” Reinhardt grins up at Jesse. A second doesn’t even have time to pass before the two burst out laughing. 

Jesse knew then and there they’d all be alright...


End file.
